1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a photoelectric conversion module, and more particularly, to a photoelectric conversion module having an improved structure for sealing an electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion devices convert light energy into electric energy and have been studied as an energy source for replacing fossil fuels. Thus, solar cells have come into the spotlight.